Hiroshi Yamaguchi
Hiroshi Yamaguchi is a video game composer. He started at Clover Studio in July 1, 2004 and later moved to Seeds in August 1, 2006. Since February 2, 2007, he has been employed at PlatinumGames, where he was the lead composer of Bayonetta and The Wonderful 101. Game Works * Ōkami (2006) - BGM - Composer * ''Bayonetta'' (2009) - Lead Composer * ''The Wonderful 101'' (2013) - Original Score * ''Bayonetta 2'' (2014) - Additional Composition * ''Star Fox Zero'' (2016) - Music * ''Star Fox Guard'' (2016) - Music Implementation * ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'''' (2018) - Music Arrangement Song Credits [[Bayonetta|Bayonetta]] * Opening Demo -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/15299 * One Of A Kind -- Composition & Arrangement * Riders Of The Light -- Composition & Arrangement * Fly Me To The Moon (∞ Climax Mix) -- Composition & Arrangement * The Gates Of Hell -- Composition & Arrangement * Red & Black -- Composition & Arrangement * Blood & Darkness -- Composition & Arrangement * Let's Dance, Boys! -- Composition & Arrangement * 2008 Tokyo Game Show Trailer -- Composition & Arrangement * Bayonetta Image Song - Prototype A -- Composition & Arrangement * One Of A Kind - Retro Version -- Composition & Arrangement [[The Wonderful 101|The Wonderful 101]] * Intro Movie -- Composition (w/Norihiko Hibino), Arrangement (w/Norihiko Hibino)https://vgmdb.net/album/48058 * Title Screen -- Composition & Arrangement * The Won-Stoppable Wonderful 100 -- Composition & Arrangement * ST01 Roll Out, Wonderful 100! Battle In The Blossom City Burbs -- Composition & Arrangement * The Space Beast Diekuu Ohrowchee (Revived) -- Composition & Arrangement * Tables Turn -- Composition & Arrangement * Wonderful Finish -- Composition & Arrangement * ST02 Head For Blossom Tower -- Composition & Arrangement * ST04-1 Defend Neo Mu -- Composition & Arrangement * EV17-3 Wonder-Eyes (White Ver.) -- Composition (w/Akira Takizawa), Arrangement (w/Akira Takizawa) * ST07 Inside The Space Alien Vorkken -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/48059 * EV30 Briefing 3 -- Composition & Arrangement * The Won-Stoppable Wonderful 101 -- Composition & Arrangement * ST10 Roll Out, Wonderful 101! -- Composition & Arrangement * Roll Out Jingle 1 -- Composition & Arrangement * Roll Out Jingle 1 (Long Version) -- Composition & Arrangement * Roll Out Jingle 2 -- Composition & Arrangement * Preview -- Composition & Arrangement * 2012 Nintendo Direct Trailer -- Composition & Arrangement * 2013 Nintendo Direct Trailer -- Composition & Arrangement [[Bayonetta 2|Bayonetta 2]] * The Legend Of Aesir -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/47392 * Theme Of Bayonetta 2 - Tomorrow Is Mine -- Composition & Arrangement * The Gates of Hell -- Composition & Arrangement * Warning! -- Composition & Arrangement * The Giants -- Composition & Arrangement * ST11-1 Vigrid (A) -- Composition & Arrangement * ST11-2 Vigrid (B) -- Composition & Arrangement * ST11-3 Vigrid © -- Composition & Arrangement * ST13-1 Molten Caverns (A) -- Composition & Arrangement * ST13-2 Molten Caverns (B) -- Composition & Arrangement * Riders Of The Light -- Composition & Arrangement * ST15 The Great War, Land Battle -- Composition & Arrangement * ST16 The Great War, Aerial Battle -- Composition & Arrangement * One Of A Kind -- Composition & Arrangement * Blood & Darkness -- Composition & Arrangement '''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate''''' * The Map Page / Bonus Level (Donkey Kong Country) -- Arrangementhttps://www.platinumgames.com/official-blog/article/10085 Interviews * Steinberg * PlatinumGames blog - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate music References Category:Composers